


folklore

by ExpectoLeviosa8



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/F, dont judge idk what im doing, no beta we die like men, what is this, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28948365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpectoLeviosa8/pseuds/ExpectoLeviosa8
Summary: Taylor Swift’s folklore is just Catradora fanfic. In this essay I will-
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 8





	folklore

**Author's Note:**

> All song credits go to Taylor Swift. If you wanna read this while listening to the playlist here is the link: https://music.apple.com/us/playlist/catradora-folklore-fic/pl.u-jV89DqNsoJ5Abx I have Apple Music and not Spotify (fight me) so here are the songs (all of them are Taylor Swift):
> 
> Safe & Sound  
> my tears ricochet (the long pond studio sessions)  
> exile  
> seven  
> mad woman  
> mirrorball  
> hoax  
> this is me trying  
> epiphany  
> peace (the long pond studio sessions)  
> invisible string  
> cardigan
> 
> Most of the songs are from the normal album but two are from the album that was recorded at long pond studio. Trust me, listen to them from there. Also, I don’t know how to rate or tag things but I’m pretty sure this is ok. Idk, tell me in the comments if I should change something.

Catra finds an old piano in the Horde and one of the older cadets teaches her to play it and to read music. She grows up playing piano in secret. 

When they’re 12, Catra and Adora stop sharing a bunk because Shadow Weaver gets mad. Adora starts having nightmares every night, so Catra writes her a lullaby, Safe and Sound, and starts sleeping at the foot of her bunk. 

When Adora abandons the Horde, Catra writes my tears ricochet.

After the Crystal Castle (S1E11), Catra writes exile as a duet with Adora. She never sings it.

During the events of the rest of S1 up until the end of S3 Adora, who picked up some music from Catra, writes seven for Catra, hoping she’ll come with her to Brightmoon. She doesn’t show it to Catra until after she defeats Horde Prime.

Leading up to the events of the portal, just after getting back from the Crimson Wastes, Catra writes mad woman.

During season 4, while Adora is fighting with Glimmer she writes mirrorball.

When Catra leaves the rebellion after seeing Adora take the failsafe, Catra writes hoax.

A few months after the defeat of Horde Prime, Catra is feeling like she’s a burden to Adora, like she’s not getting better fast enough. She’s trying so hard but doesn’t feel good enough. She writes this is me trying.

Catra decides to go to Salineas to help with repairs. There, she meets some nurses who helped tend to wounds during the fight. From their experiences and her own experiences in the war, she writes epiphany.

A few years later, Catra’s come a long way. She’s doing a lot better for herself and she’s been making amends. But there are still bad days. She writes peace for Adora. Adora proposes to her.

A week after they get back from their honeymoon, Adora and Catra are lying on a blanket in the grass of the royal gardens. Adora is playing with Catra’s hair, Glimmer and Bow are messing around and cracking jokes. Life is good. Catra writes invisible string.

Catra wakes up to giggling from the other side of the room. Adora is play fighting with Finn, who is giggling and scratching madly. Catra thinks back to where she was just a few years earlier, miserable, angry, alone. No one in the world that cares about her. Adora shushes Finn with whisper “you’ll wake up mommy!” Catra writes cardigan.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I’ve been listening to folklore on repeat for the past month and every time I hear my tears ricochet, I think of Catradora. So today I was bored and word vomited this. Should I make it into an actual fic or is it better like this?


End file.
